The Other Brother
by CrackerJackAce
Summary: Sequel to 'The History Project'. What happens when Glen and Rachel go on the hunt for a relation... rated M for later chapters. KaneXOC
1. Chapter 1

-Five months after -

"Rach, your WWE magazine's come through!"

I came rushing through Glen's house to the front door and ripped said item out of his hands.

"About time!"

Whilst I'm reading my book, let me update you on what has happened: Glen made his presence aware to the British Government who placed him back into the mental health program – much to his annoyance he has to see several psychiatrists a month. He also found out that, being her next of kin, he had gained rights to his abusive mother's inheritance, she had a heart attack. Glen and the personalities couldn't have been happier (surprise, surprise). He used some of the inheritance to buy a house, phone and other things putting the rest into a savings account. I moved into his house and put myself as his carer. He now works as a lecturer, educating people about the importance of child welfare and advising social services about their cases.

I heard Glen change personality behind me and proceeded to hear Kane chuckle at my keenness. Ah, I should also explain about the six personalities so that you know who's who. Well, to keep it brief:

Glen Jacobs – core personality, keeps track of bills, appointments, and my main man.

Jacob Goodnight – a three year old toddler, emotionally scarred, gives me the best cuddles in the world.

Kane Callaway – a 36 year old man, keeps track of the body's fitness, is highly protective, possessive and has a short temper. Kane makes Glen's public appearances.

Caleb Jacobs – DO NOT CROSS CALEB, he is highly violent and has been known to maim people, has no regard for rules or regulations, keeps Glen safe from doctors or medical professionals – due to his rough past, Glen has a fear of them.

Lurch Jacobs – peace keeper, diffuses arguments and keeps the house tidy. I rarely see him.

Mycroft Jacobs – Highly intellectual, purpose is to outsmart anybody who crosses Glen the wrong way.

"I'm off for a bath, feel free to join me." Well, who can say no to that…

- Few minutes later –

"Do you have to read that in the bath, dearest?"

"Yes, superman, now shut up."

"Oh, so you don't want to know a secret known to only a few people."

I put my magazine to the side and gave him my full interest.

"Pass me the magazine." I obeyed.

He proceeded to flip through the book and landed on the page with the Undertaker on it. He then turned the magazine around. He then sat there, smug, staring at me.

"Come on then Kane, what's the big secret?"

"What two things do I and this man have in common?"

I began to wrack my brain hard. Hmmm… lets narrow this down a bit.

"Do you mean the character or the actual man?"

"The latter."

Okay, Mark Callaway… wait, Callaway, Callaway!

"You and he have the same last name!"

"Well done. Now what's the other thing?"

Umm… Ummm…

"I give up."

"Ready… we share the same mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been as serious. Our mother married a man named Frank Callaway, they had Mark. We lived in a funeral parlour and were training an apprentice called William Moody. Moody and our mother had an affair. Tadaa! I was born. Old man Callaway new instantly that I wasn't his and refused for me to have his name. So I took my mother's maiden name: Jacobs; and I took my grandfather's name as my middle name: Thomas. When Mark's parents died in the fire – my mother, his father – my father took Mark, but rejected me. Needless to say, none of the Callaway family would take me in, so I went to the orphanage. You already know the rest."

"Why don't you get back in contact with Mark? He's your brother, well, half-brother. We could go to one of the shows? How about the autograph signing they've got in London?"

"Rach-"

"Yeah! We could go up on the train!"

"Rachel-"

"I'm sure he'd love to see you after all these years."

"Rachel!" I shut up. "He believes that I died. The shock of seeing me may not do him much good."

"I bet you three intense kissing sessions that he would love to see you again."

"Done. You see how much he rejects me."

The next morning, I opened up my laptop and found that the autograph signing was the day after. Glen went over to the front door and picked the letters up off the floor, tossing useless letters across the room and mumbling to himself *rubbish… junk* "Oh god."

"What?"

"Psychiatrist number… um… 4 that's it, 4, ya know, Dr. Riesman, wants to fit in an extra session with me to make up for the one we missed. I would be quite happy to not attend the original session, let alone making others outside of schedule." He then proceeded to put the letter back in the envelope and toss it with the rest to some far corner of the room.

"Let me guess, you're going to let Lurch deal with it."

"Damn straight."

"The autograph signing is tomorrow."

"You do realise he's probably going to reject me, the rest of my family has. The last thing a success like him is going to need is some scarred family member coming out of the woodwork to piss on it all."

"We won't know until we go. Remember, there's three kissing sessions laying on this."

"I'm only going for the kisses."

"Exactly."

_Hiya, first A/N! Yay. Anyway, thank for keeping track of the series. Feel free to give me any plot ideas. I've got the next ten chapters definatley confirmed but I am open to recommendations. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

I'd almost forgotten how cramped the London Underground was, it's been so long since I'd been on the Tube. But have no fear, for Glen traveling on the Underground was quite possibly the most amusing thing ever. His height combined with his hated of people being in his personal space made for amusing visual entertainment.

Once we were making our final train change, Glen switched personality to Kane, him having gotten sick of being elbowed in the gut and having his spine bent into unknown shapes. At least we didn't have to wait long for the train, since they arrive every few minutes.

Once we got off at our stop, we saw we had a little bit of time spare, enough to stop at the local Starbucks for a couple of hot chocolates to go. We then found ourselves queuing with other members of the public. Kane was getting itchy feet.

"If you're this bothered about waiting let Glen back out. Glen is the one we came for anyway." His shoulder rolled forward and a sharp intake of breath signalled Glen's arrival.

We only had to wait an hour before we were at the front of the queue. We moved to in front of the table, right in front of Mark. When he looked up you could have heard a pin drop.

"Hiya guys. Who should I-?"

Glen was first to speak. "Hi Mark. Remember me?"

"Glen? Oh my god little brother!"

Mark walked round the front of the table and enveloped his brother in a hug.

"I can't believe it's really you! I… I can't… I just can't…"

Mark began to tear up, but Glen cleared his throat, reminding Mark that we were in front of hundreds of people. Mark told us directions to the hotel he was staying at and when to meet him there later. We walked off to kill time, going to a local restaurant for some lunch.

"Wow Glen. I never knew you were so close."

"…" Something was wrong.

"Glen, honey, talk to me."

"… He accepted me." We both smiled.

"I know he did honey."

We both sat there thinking and talking about what happened until it was time to meet up with Mark. Following his directions, we soon found Mark sitting incognito in the lobby waiting for us. Glen gave him a nudge and Mark got up.

"So, boys and girls, where shall we begin?"

_Hey. I'm thinking of starting a story involving X-Men's Azazel. What do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

We all went up to Mark's hotel room and Mark offered Glen and me the other bed. I stole Glen's t-shirt for pyjamas and went sound asleep, whilst the long lost brothers caught up on two lifetimes of memories.

I woke next morning to the sound of my love snoring next to me. I got changed and walked into the main room where Mark was doing up his boots.

"Fancy going out for breakfast whilst little brother sleeps the day away?"

"What if he wakes up and wonders where we are?"

"We'll blame me Rachel. Don't worry, I mentioned it to him last night."

We went out to the car park and walked over to a truck towing a motorcycle and two helmets. He pulled the bike of the trailer, offered me a helmet, we both got on and zoomed off.

Mark parked up outside the Ace Café, notorious for bikers. As soon as we walked in, the waitress recognised him and asked if I was his daughter.

"Nope she's my sister in law."

After explaining what I studied at school, how Glen and I met and what jobs I was applying for now, I had to double check something with Mark.

"So what personality did you tell we were coming here?"

"Glen. Why?"

"Because-" Sure enough my phone started ringing. Guess who it was?

"Rachel! Where are you?"

"Shhh… I'm fine. We are at a local café, we'll be back soon." He hung up.

Mark cringed. "Whoops. I guess multiple personalities aren't as easy to deal with as I thought. Who was it?"

"I believe it was Mycroft. He had a slightly snooty tone between all the shouting."

"He's never… hit you, has he?"

"Nope. Well, unless with a pillow counts." We went back to the hotel room and sure enough found Mycroft pacing in his jeans, showing off his hot 8-pack. Yes, I said an 8-pack.

The minute he saw me, Mycroft picked me up, kissed me and whispered how scared he was in my ear. He turned on Mark.

"What are you doing? Taking her from me!"

"Mycroft just let Glen out. I told Glen we were going for breakfast, just not you."

"Why? Am I not a person as well? Just because I'm not as talented a fighter as Kane or Caleb doesn't mean I'm not a threat to you Marcus!"

"Sorry Mycroft. I'll alert all of you next time."

"You better if you know what's good for you." And on that note, his shoulder rolled and Glen made an appearance.

"What did I miss?"


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Mark and Glen have a strong relationship now; steadily Mark's relationship with the other personalities is strengthening, but it's taking time. Although Glen saw his father, Glen refuses to speak to him, despite Mark's best efforts.

Glen is being introduced into working for the WWE due to his strength, size and agility. This is difficult though due to the fact that he will have to be managed by his father, now working under the name Paul Bearer.

_To be continued…_


End file.
